


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chains, Consent Issues, Electricity, Hostage Situations, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Muteness, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: When Starscream told Knock Out "let's hang out sometime," he didn't mean for the doctor to take it literally.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try doing Whumptober this year. These fics won't be uploaded one per day, because the last time I tried that, it didn't happen.
> 
> As for subjects, I've decided to go with Knock Out and Starscream. They're my OTP of idiots, I love writing them, and I've missed writing them.
> 
> It felt so weird writing Knock Out as the bad guy in this. But I thought it fit a lot better than Starscream lusting over him.

The first thing Starscream registered was the pain in his arms. His fingers tingled and twitched, almost as if they were broken. No, not broken. Just loose in the middle.

He opened his eyes and blinked. Starscream was in a dark room, chained to the wall. His arms were fastened above his head, his ankles dangling an inch off the ground.

“He...hello?” He coughed. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, an all-too-familiar voice.

“You sound sick, Starscream.” The seeker blanched. Knock Out strolled into view, a psychotic smirk on his face. The cattle prod was in his hands.

“Knock Out, let me down this instant!” The doctor’s only response was a laugh.

“Using anger to hide your fear, are we?”

“I swear by the Allspark, I will rip--”

“Stop talking, you coward!” Starscream fell silent. Knock Out sighed. “Thank you.”

“You know, this wasn’t what I meant by ‘let’s hang out sometime.’”

“And yet, here we are.” Knock Out spun the cattle prod, thinking. He turned to look at Starscream and smiled. “It’s nice to talk like this, free from any distractions.”

“Lord Megatron will find us.”

“Him? He’s on that trip with Shockwave, remember? Left Soundwave in charge.” Right. Between the panic and the pain, Starscream’s savior being gone had slipped his mind.

He figured Soundwave could find them. He was smart like that. But something told him wherever they were, Knock Out had chosen it for a reason. Speaking of which…

“Where...are we?”

“Why your second home, of course.” Knock Out spread his arms out wide. “The Harbinger.” Scrap. No one else knew of Starscream’s time here. No one was coming to save him.

“What do you want, Knock Out?” His frenemy’s voice turned cold.

“Isn’t it obvious, Starscream? I want you.” Knock Out strode closer and closer. Stopping an inch from Starscream’s face, he turned the cattle prod on. The seeker turned his face away. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy and if you make noise…” Starscream winced as the prod crackled. Knock Out turned it off and leaned forward.

The kiss was harsh and unsettling. He shivered in discomfort, trying not to make a sound. But then the tiny part of Starscream that liked him back surfaced, and he groaned against Knock Out’s mouth.

“What was that?” He blanched again, instantly panicky.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Too late. Knock Out swung the cattle prod into Starscream’s chest and turned it on. He screamed in pain, shaking against the chains. The doctor’s lips found his mouth again.

“Shhh…” The cattle prod fell silent. “Shhh…” Knock Out pulled back to look at him. “See? You just have to be quiet.” He traced a hand along Starscream’s waist. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes. I can...be a good boy.” For a moment, everything was okay. Then Knock Out frowned.

“Just to be sure…” He stepped away, returning moments later with a drill. Starscream shivered again. “Did you know all Cybertronians have a release valve in their throats? It’s supposed to be for when our voice boxes get damaged.”

“You’re...going to kill me?”

“No, Screamy,” Knock Out chuckled. “Any lesser person might. But I know exactly where the sweet spot is.” He pushed Starscream’s head to the left and inserted the drill into his neck. It only hurt for a second. Then there was a soft click and his voice box popped out.

Starscream suddenly understood exactly what was going on. Placing the drill and chip out of reach, Knock Out kissed him again. And this time, he couldn’t scream. This time, he couldn’t protest as hands traveled his body. 


End file.
